Katie Má!
by Lou Turner
Summary: Não importa o que você pensa ou meus irmãos e irmãs dizem, eu sei que eu não tenho uma pequeninha, minúscula queda por Travis Stoll. Isso não é possível!" Katie/Travis fic! One-shot. Tradução de Bad Katie! da CapN'Cupcake


Eu realmente amei essa fic e resolvi traduzir, :) Espero que gostem e que a tradução não esteja tão ruim, hahaha.

**Disclaimer: PJO não pertence à mim, e a história também não, é uma tradução de Bad Katie! por Mrs Sinclair Youngblood Powers.  
**

**Katie má!**

Era o fim. Era isso que estava me fazendo chorar. Definitivamente. Na verdade eu nem estava chorando, sério. Era mais como uma umidade saindo dos meus globos oculares. Eu? Chorando? Ha! Eu ri disso. Eu sou Katie Gardner. Eu não choro.

Eu particularmente não choro por relacionamentos. Urgh. Só essa palavra me faz querer socar um bebê. Claro, eu nunca tive um namorado desde... Sempre. E daí? É talvez eu tenha ido para a queima de fogos de artifícios com Pollux porque seu irmão brigou com ele. Opa. Então eu só beijei o hamster que eu tinha aos 6 anos. Quem liga? Eu _não _ligo para relacionamentos.

Eu particularmente não choro quando eu os vejo, o novo casal maravilha, Travian _(/NT: Travian = Travis+Jillian)_, como as meninas de Afrodite os chamam. Urgh. De novo um soco no bebê! Quero dizer, eu posso lidar com Percy e Annabeth, Grover e Juníper também. Nico teve um monte de garotas que eu não me importo. Eu posso aguentar todos esses, mas ver Travis e _Jillian Titzer _me dá vontade de vomitar. E não, não é definitivamente por essa razão que você esta pensando.

É por que eles estão _sempre_ juntos; falando, ou de mãos dadas ou, o pior de tudo, beijando. Isso me dá vontade de vomitar. Eles não podem fazer isso nos estábulos, ou algo parecido? Mas não. Eles tiveram que escolher o campo de morangos para seu tempo juntos, sempre amassando plantas e deixando lixo lá. Eu me queixei para o Quíron de novo e de novo, mas eu percebi que eu o divertia. Minha queixa é como um pequeno show, um episódio menor e menos dramático do _Days of Our Lives. _E sempre que eu termino meu discurso ele apenas ri e diz, "Ah o jovem amor semideus."... E que diabos significa isso?

E eles não são só nojentos juntos, mas uma vez separados, eles são simplesmente desagradáveis. Quer dizer Travis é Travis e eu me acostumei com sua idiotice depois desses últimos anos, mas Jillian é simplesmente ri-dí-cu-la. Sendo filha de Atena e tudo, ela tem aquele cabelo loiro lindo e o os olhos surpreendentemente cinzentos, mas ela não tem nenhum senso de humor. Você já _viu_ Travis? Ele é o garoto mais imaturo de dezesseis anos que eu já conheci! Ela tem medo de aranhas, também. Aranha é um dos animais preferidos de Travis. Você vê? Eles são absolutamente terríveis juntos! Eu realmente não me importo com as aranhas e tudo.

Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu sei, mas não é verdade. De modo nenhum. De maneira alguma. Não importa o que você pensa e o que meus irmãos e irmãs dizem, eu sei que nem um pouco eu tenho uma pequeninha, minúscula queda por Travis Stoll. Não é possível, ele é _Travis Stoll. _Eu não posso ter uma queda por ele. Não mesmo. Não com aquele riso irritante que fica na minha cabeça por vários dias, nem com as piadinhas dele que ele me conta quase uma vez por semana. Eu não posso gostar dele com aquele cabelo. Você já viu? É muito estranho, indo em todas as direções... É bem gracinha na verdade. Não! Não, Katie, Bad Katie. Você não gosta dele. De modo nenhum – cof, cof.

Ah merda. Eu não estou sozinha. E seu tiver alguém aqui ouvindo meus pensamentos? Então eles vão saber que eu definitivamente não gosto do Travis. É provavelmente mais um casal que vem se agarrar aqui no campo de morangos. Como eu disse antes, será que eles não podem achar outro lugar para entrarem um nas calças do outro?

"Olha gente, eu sei que vocês são bem hormonais e tudo" eu gritei enquanto caminhava na direção do barulho, "Mas vocês não podem procurar outro lugar para fazer isso ou então só ir embora por um minuto enquanto eu volto para minha cabine?"

Então eu encontrei um emaranhado, mas não foi o grande emaranhado de corpos juntos que eu esperava. Era apenas um pequeno emaranhado. Um pequeno triste emaranhado. Um pequeno triste e loucamente lindo emaranhado. No, Katie! _Bad_ Katie!

"Oh" eu disse tentando esconder meu cabelo bagunçado. "Gêmulo idiota. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Travis olhou com um pequeno sorriso. "Gêmulo idiota? Eu não sabia que existia isso."

"Sim, eu também achava que não. Mas claro que foi antes de te conhecer, e percebi que sim, era possível alguém ter um QI tão baixo."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, mas não foi muito um sorriso, feliz. Era um sorriso pequeno, bem triste. Que o fazia parecer um cachorrinho. Na verdade o cachorrinho mais fofo que eu já vi. "Boa" ele suspirou.

...Ele disse que foi... _boa_?

"Com licença?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu disse que essa foi uma boa." Ele não estava mas sorrindo. Agora ele era só um cachorrinho deprimido. Mas continuava sendo um lindo cachorrinho, pensei. Não Katie, _Bad_ Katie!

"O quê? Mas isso não foi um insulto, _senhor_."

"Porque eu insultaria você?"

"Porque é assim que você passa a vida. Você tira sarro de mim para ser engraçado e então Connor e Jillian riem."

"Mas, Katie, querida," – (Ai meu deus, ele acabou de me chamar de querida. Não desmaie, não desmaie!) – "o que é engraçado?"

"Você _são_ engraçado!" Ok, não só foi gramaticalmente incorreto, como também foi embaraçoso.

Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, fazendo seu cabelo balançar de um modo engraçado em volta da cabeça. Ah não, de novo aquele cachorrinho lindo. Aquele cachorrinho lindo demais. Bad Katie! "Não," ele me disse, me trazendo de volta para a terra. "Aparentemente eu não sou um vagabundo preguiçoso, imaturo sem senso de humor?"

"Espere, espere, espere. Eu sei que eu chamei você de imaturo e preguiçoso, e que você tinha um cruel e malvado senso de humor. Mas vagabundo? Eu nunca chamei você de vagabundo. Eu sou a única que pode zoar você e inventar nomes. Quem mais tá inventando nomes para você?"

"Jillian."

"Eu sou a única - peraí, o que? Porque ela fez isso?"

"Porque ela terminou comigo, é o motivo."

"Mas hoje mais cedo vocês dois estavam todos juntos."

"Sim, bom isso foi mais cedo hoje."

Não sorria, não sorria "... Então."

"Então, vá em frente. Pode zoar de mim, Gardner. Eu mereço isso."

Suspirei e sentei do lado Dele. Nossos joelhos estavam de tocando. Touche! Não! Pare! _Bad_ Katie! "Eu não vou zoar você" Travis olhou para mim como se tivesse crescendo outra cabeça em mim. Coloquei um fio de cabelo perdido atrás da minha orelha, usando-o como desculpa para me certificar que não estava crescendo outra cabeça de verdade. Seria muito legal, mas não nesse momento.

"Não agora, pelo menos." Ele sorriu novamente. Eu precisava seriamente comprar um cachorrinho que se parecesse com ele ou algo do tipo.

"Eu pensei que você e Jillian estivessem tão bem. O que aconteceu?"

O sorriso desapareceu, e ele balançou a cabeça infeliz. "Eu não sei mesmo."

"Você fez alguma coisa?"

"Tipo o que?"

"Esquecer o aniversário dela. Chama-la de gorda."

"Não. Tudo o que eu fiz foi dizer para ela que a amo."

"Pera... O que!? Você disse para ela que a amava?"

"Bem... sim."

"Vocês só estavam saindo há, tipo, um mês!"

"Eu sei, só que... Eu pensei que ela fosse "A garota", sabe?"

"Não, na verdade."

"Minha mãe costumava me dizer sempre que eu era especial, não como semideus especial, mas como mentalmente especial."

"Ela parece um encanto," eu comentei, com minha voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Ele riu um pouco. Eu o fiz rir! "Sim, Ela me disse que se eu encontrasse uma garota que realmente importava para mim, era para conquista-la bem rápido, se não eu não teria outra chance."

Eu ri. "Sem querer ofender, mas sua mãe é uma puta louca."

Ai meu Deus, ele riu de novo! Das minhas piadas! Não! _Bad _Katie! "E porque, poderia saber?"

"Porque ela não só soa como uma das mães mais irritantes que eu já ouvi falar, mas ela também é bastante idiota. Quero dizer, seriamente, que você ainda não as viu?"

"Elas quem?"

"Elas como toda menina que está obcecada em você."

Ele riu mais uma vez, mas eu não estava contando uma piada agora. "Que garotas?"

"As garotas que estão obcecadas em você! Eu não sei exatamente quem elas são, mas tem um monte."

". . . Você está brincando, certo?"

"Não. Porque eu faria uma piada sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei."

"Olha, você pode ser um puto chato ás vezes –"

"Você me chamou de puto?"

" – mas você pode ser doce, carinhoso, e gentil também, e porque está sorrindo assim para mim?" que diabos há de errado com esse garoto? Eu tento fazer ele se sentir melhor, e o que ele faz? Zoa e ri de mim na minha cara!

"Você me elogiou," Ele disse com um sorriso nos seus irritantes, pequenos lábios.

"Eu não! Você é um porco desprezível e desagradável."

"O que aconteceu com o 'doce, atencioso, gentil e diabolicamente lindo príncipe' que você acabou de me chamar?"

"Eu nunca disse essa última parte."

"Você pode não ter dito isso em voz alta, mas eu sei que você estava pensando isso.". . . É. Eu estava.

"Você queria."

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei e rolei meus olhos " Então vamos voltar para essa fã-clube de garotas todo meu."

"Não é um fã-clube seu idiota. São apenas umas garotas que estão realmente confusas no celebro." Incluindo eu.

"Eu sei que você é parte dele Katie. Não precisa mentir."

"Eu não sou!" Eu sou _sim._

Ele riu e olhou para o campo de morangos. De repente, ele se levantou e olhou para o relógio. "Merda." Ele amaldiçoou por baixo de sua respiração.

"O que?"

"Era para eu sair e comprar –"

"Você quis dizer roubar."

"Não interrompa. Era para eu sair e comprar Coca há algumas horas atrás para Connor porque ele perdeu totalmente a aposta que fez com Percy e se ele não pagar logo, bom, o chalé será totalmente inundado com água do banheiro."

"Legal."

"Sim." Ele se levantou e limpou a sujeira em seus jeans. Ele meio que ficou lá um pouco me olhando em todos os lugares. "Acho que eu deveria dizer obrigado," ele disse finalmente, "por tudo."

Não fique vermelha, não fique vermelha. Eu estava vermelha. "Sem problemas."

"É, então é melhor eu ir indo."

"Tchau."

Ele ficou ali um pouquinho mais. Foi estranho. "Q-quer vir comigo?"

"Eu não sei. Tenho que pedir permissão pro Quíron e –"

"Vamos. Nós podemos comer Fire Drills chinês e atirar ovos em qualquer pessoa na ruuua." Ele cantarolou.

Tá tudo bem, Katie, tá tudo bem. Ele estendeu a mão para me puxar para cima. Eu segurei, e AIMEUDEUS! Eu estava segurando sua mão! Ele correu na direção da linha de fronteira comigo bem atrás dele, ainda segurando sua mão.

Ok, talvez eu possa ter uma pequeninha, minúscula queda por Travis Stoll. Talvez.

* * *

Para quem quiser o ai tá o link para a história em inglês: .net/s/5794549/1/Bad_Katie

thanks também à SweetLily2801 porque ela pediu, ué. hahaha


End file.
